Field of the Invention
Various embodiments of the present invention relate to an air cleaner, and, particularly, to an insert type expansion pipe-integrated air cleaner and an engine intake system therefor in which an improvement in pressure absorption performance, a reduction in ventilation resistance, and an improvement in Noise, Vibration, and Harshness (NVH) of the intake system are achieved by formation of an expansion pipe using an air cleaner cover and an air cleaner body of an insert type coupling structure.
Description of Related Art
An engine intake system is generally composed of an air cleaner. The air cleaner filters out foreign matters such as dust contained in air introduced from the outside such that clean intake air may be supplied to an engine.
Air cleaners may be largely classified into an engine cover-integrated air cleaner, a drawer type air cleaner, a bolt type air cleaner, etc.
The engine cover-integrated air cleaner is composed of an air cleaner cover connected to an engine cover, an air cleaner body, a resonator, a filter, and two clamps. The drawer type air cleaner is composed of an air cleaner cover, an air cleaner body, a filter, an air cleaner cap, two clamps for fixing the air cleaner body and the air cleaner cap, and a cam-shaft rod for fixing filters. The bolt type air cleaner is composed of an air cleaner cover, an air cleaner body, a filter, and six bolts.
However, the engine cover-integrated air cleaner has limits in terms of high costs required to manufacture an air cleaner mold due to a hinge insertion structure, low capacity of the air cleaner caused by integration of the resonator with the air cleaner body, poor maintenance of the air cleaner requiring separation of the air cleaner cover, etc.
In addition, the drawer type air cleaner has limits in terms of increases in additional components and costs due to a drawer mounting structure, addition of a hinge structure of the air cleaner body and the air cleaner cap due to the clamps, addition of a bonding structure of the air cleaner cap, the cam-shaft rod, and the air cleaner body due to the cam-shaft rod for fixing filters, an increase in pressure bring about a reduction in engine 2 HP/pressure absorption 1 Kpa by a filtration area reduction of the filter due to the drawer mounting structure, etc.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.